Electronic devices are increasingly being developed so as to be worn by a user, such as in wearable electronics and medical devices. As these wearable electronics gain traction in the marketplace, a new breed of devices that are able to bend, flex and stretch must be developed. These mechanical requirements present reliability challenges on mechanical components, circuit boards and other interconnects, as well as electronic components. In order to limit the stress and strain to these components while still maintaining flexibility, mechanical provisions must be put in place.